


Cattitude

by WordsByMarcy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Half-Feline!Killua, Hybrid!Killua, Killua with cat ears and tail, Let's all blame the fanart, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsByMarcy/pseuds/WordsByMarcy
Summary: Earth became a wasteland when the Third War ended. Life should have more meaning other than fighting over territory and food. Society has lost its way, while two boys try to find theirs.Killua is a product of his family’s experiments, a half-human/half-feline hybrid. Sick of being a tool to the Zoldycks, he successfully escapes his home with his sister Alluka—swearing to be the last hybrid on earth.And Gon’s just looking for a meaningful way to live his life—he has no clue where to start, but he’s sure there’s a hidden map in the blue of Killua’s eyes.A story about two boys who find each other in the broken pieces of the world.((or the one where Killua has cat ears and a tail, fulfilling everyone’s wishes.))
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I only upload after midnight, but I have no patience for the sun, when something is done it is done hahahahahaha anywaaaaays this is "Cattitude." I hope you enjoy the story<3

**Cattitude**

_Chapter -1-_

_Sound of Silence_

* * *

There’s always silence before danger strikes.

As if life ceases to exist for a moment.

Just a moment.

“KILLUA RUN!”

Then life continues, with calamity at its door.

* * *

_It’s funny_ — Killua thinks.

It’s funny how life works. 

But most of all, it’s tragic. 

It’s tragic that he’s been given a future he doesn’t want. He’s been given a body he doesn’t _need_ — despite his family saying otherwise. They keep telling him the future of the Zoldycks depends on him being a hybrid — as if being trained an assassin wasn’t enough. As if being a killing machine wouldn’t guarantee his survival.

_No_.

They had to go and experiment.

They had to go make what nobody asked for, what nobody needed — a half-human/half-feline hybrid.

And that _,_ _there_ , is the funny way life works.

How his family forced him into being this hybrid thing just so he could “successfully” lead the family. And yet, the only thing they managed to accomplish was to drive him up the wall — giving him no choice but to escape.

And he knows the war weakened the rest of his family. He knows he should be mature and let them lean on him.

But he _can’t_.

He _can’t_ forgive them for what they did to Kalluto.

He _won’t_ forgive them for breaking Alluka.

Certainly won’t forgive them for turning him into _this_.

“Brother…are you sure?” The gentle voice of his sister flows through the cold air — interrupting his thoughts.

Killua turns to look at Alluka, blue eyes a mirror to his. “Once I turn into a snow leopard, I can handle a snowstorm — so don’t worry,” Killua gives her a warm smile, his white tail flicking left and right, while his cat ears rotate in various directions — taking in his surroundings. “Put this on,” he says after a while — taking off a necklace and handing it to Alluka, “it’s the research,” he points to a USB hanging from the necklace, like a charm.

“Mmmm…” Alluka scans the device with troubled eyes, “shouldn't we…get rid of this?”

Killua gives her a sad smile, “yeah…that would be for the best,” he switches his gaze to the window, observing how snow twirls violently through the air. _It might become a blizzard_ — he concludes. 

“But…” Alluka looks at him expectantly. 

“But,” Killua continues, “we don’t have time for that, Illumi is already suspicious of us.” His sister nods, placing the necklace around her neck. “Once we manage to escape,” he turns to eye the USB — a bitter look on his face, “we’ll destroy it.” 

_Yes._

_Burn it. Kill it. End it._

_All of it._

Killua would do _anything_ to eradicate everything his family’s done to him and his sister. The world doesn’t _need_ another human hybrid — if creating another one is even possible. Nobody should suffer the emotional damage Alluka went through when her experiment failed. Nature shouldn’t be messed with. And, if he could, he’d choose to be a normal human. He’d be glad to be anything other than himself. 

_THUMP!_

“Alright, we wasted enough time,” Killua turns to look at Alluka, “let’s go!” He places both hands on the ground, “hold on tight, okay? The blizzard is strong.” Alluka nods while Killua’s body swiftly transforms from human, with feline traits, to a full-fledged snow leopard. Paper-white skin molds into a white thick fur — patterned with greyish black spots and rosettes. His previous tail gets longer and thicker, while his cat ears transform into those of a leopard. All his clothes fall into the ground in a wrinkled mess.

Alluka gathers Killua’s clothing and shoves it inside her backpack, zipping it closed. She quickly hops on his back — holding tightly onto his neck and burying her face on his warm coat. Killua bends closer to the ground, and with a swish of his thick tail, he jumps out the window, landing swiftly on the snow. He looks back, verifying Alluka’s safety, and with her hum of affirmation, he sprints. 

* * *

Endless snow.

There’s no start — there’s no end. 

Just, never-ending snow.

For Gon, there was nothing more mesmerizing than this scenery. He was accustomed to the warmth of the sun and the countless grains of sand found on his island. Snow, though, seemed like infinity when compared to the sand. Gon’s positive nothing could rival this, and no, he won’t count the dessert — he’s sure no one has fun in there.

“Gon? You’ll freeze to death if you just stand there and watch.”

The boy in question turns around to look to his mentor, Kite. He was a tall and lean man with brilliant white hair that reached his waist — he had strict features but kind eyes. “Kite…” Gon crosses his arms — a serious expression decorating his face, looking like he’s about to ask the most important question of his life, ”how much snow do you think there is?”

Kite raises an eyebrow, amused, “don’t ask stupid questions, kid, how would I know? Do you want me to count it or what?”

Gon puffs out his cheeks, “I’m not a kid, I’m eighteen.”

“Still a kid to me.”

“How about less talking and more moving,” a feminine voice interrupts from inside a tent. 

“You heard Spinner, c’mon kid, let’s build your tent,” Kite beckons him to follow. Gon sighs, a bit dispirited but still pretty pumped up from being in the snow. He follows Kite to retrieve the materials for his tent — carrying them back to open space.

Gon was currently accompanying Kite’s team on their expedition through the Azia continent since they were studying flora and fauna found in its various locations. They encountered numerous exotic species on their way, all of them being new additions to the Hunter’s database on wildlife. And Gon couldn’t be more in his element since he practically wore nature like a second skin — however, he wasn’t sure if he should focus on research once he has his own Hunter team. You see, the Hunters is a group of people formed after the world became a bit of a wasteland when the third war ended. Their goal is to restore the world to how it used to be, bring back humanity to society. Then again, it’s a pretty difficult task to accomplish — it’s not easy with all these groups fighting over territory and food, their avarice getting the best of them — still, they all try the best they can. 

And Gon doesn’t know much about the war, he was still a toddler back when it started, but he was determined to heal the world and glue back it's broken pieces. At first, he didn’t know how to start, so he decided to follow in his father’s footsteps. The only thing he knew about him was the fact that he was one of the founders of The Hunter Association, and that’s how Gon’s journey began into devoting his life to this new world. 

He still wasn’t sure how he wanted to help, but he’s certain that he and studying didn’t blend pretty well. He wasn’t stupid, that’s what he’d like to think, but sitting around and only investigating made him restless — he needed to move and make use of his hands. Even so, he knows studying is a necessity for those who wish to be of use — that’s why he’s here with Kite — but after stuffing his brain with knowledge, he was more than ready to simply take action. So, after this expedition is done, he’ll have to think more about his future plans.

“Mmmm, hey, Kite?” Gon whispers into the night, “what do you think I should do?”

“You need to be more specific,” Kite responds, sitting down next to the tent, expecting a long midnight talk with Gon.

“Well,” Gon sits down in front of him, resting his head on his palm, frowning in thought, “what should I do once I have my own Hunter group.” 

“How should I know? _You_ think about it,” typical Kite trying to make Gon find the answer himself, what is he? a psychologist? “You want to help, right?” Gon nods his head, leisurely, “then, that should be enough of a clue.”

Gon whines childishly — his finger tracing random figures in the snow, “you’re no help,” he grumbles.

“Tough luck, kid,” Kite’s words lacked sympathy, but his tone and smile betrayed his indifference. And maybe if Gon pushed a little bit harder, he might actually get a hint — 'problem is, he was too tired to try. 

Gon yawns loudly while stretching his arms, making Kite chuckle, “ 'thought this might take more time, but you’re already sleepy.”

“I blame the cold,” Gon mumbles while rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Then, we should sleep,” Kite stands up, brushing off snow from his pants, “and who knows,” he smiles down at Gon, “tomorrow you might find a clue.”

* * *

Killua doesn’t know for how long he’s been running — but he can’t stop, not when he's finally escaped the literal hell that is his home. Having said that, he does feel exhausted. Snow leopards are exceptional short-distance runners — which means they aren't suitable for long distances. Even if he's fast and years of training have given him endurance, that doesn’t mean he can't feel a thing for what he knows has been more than 12 hours running. It’s physically impossible for snow leopards to run for this long, even if you take his small breaks into account. He could change into a human and run for longer, but he won’t be able to keep Alluka warm.

_What to do? What to do?_

He could transform into a human and make Alluka wear his clothes for extra warmth. But that would mean he’ll have to run in his underwear, and he’s not sure his body could tolerate the cold without a single layer on. At least he could try, he knows his body possesses the heat of a leopard, but he’s yet to test the limits of it. Maybe today will be the—

Killua’s senses disrupt his inner monologue — his nose and ears twitching in response to a familiar atmosphere. His eyes shift towards the top of the mountain — observing how everything comes falling apart.

And there’s silence.

Killua knows silence like the back of his palm — but the one thing he knows better, it's what comes after it.

There’s always silence before danger strikes.

As if life ceases to exist for a moment.

Just a moment.

“KILLUA RUN!”

Then life continues, with calamity at its door.

_An avalanche._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an introduction. The next chapters will be longer:)
> 
> The story might be 15 chapters long but it could be more or less, I have no idea ahhahaahaha. I'll probably be updating this story once a week, posting chapters on the weekend:) But it might change, you know coronavirus stuff.  
> With luck I'll finish the story before break ends, and that way I can upload each week with no problem:) If not, it might become irregular since I study medicine and I have no idea how our school will respond to this pandemic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I have planned so far:) I wanted to write kitty Killua for so long, I blame the talented artists who draw him in cat ears. Shout out to you all!
> 
> If you didn't understand Killua's hybrid form or transformation here's and explanation:
> 
> Basically Killua has three forms:
> 
> 1\. Snow Leopard: which he can transform at will.
> 
> 2\. Cat: when his body is weak, he immediately turns into a cat. Or he can transform at will.
> 
> 3\. Human: his original form, he's a normal human being with cat characteristics (always). Cat ears, cat tail, he can sharpen his nails (like in the anime xd) and sharp canines.
> 
> More details will be further explained in the story, for now this is all you have to understand:)
> 
> You're welcome to bother me at my [**Tumblr!**](https://wordsbymarcy.tumblr.com/) Make me your friend.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Leave a comment if you can!! Much love.
> 
> _Marcy._


	2. Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy has — he has, ” y-you.…you have… cat ears.” Gon blurts out in wonder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to update shit in the middle of the night smh
> 
> well, enjoy<3

**Cattitude**

_Chapter -2-_

_Avalanche_

* * *

“…on……Gon…”

Gon stirs in his sleep, scrunching his nose as he hears someone call out to him, “hey…Gon." Feeling his lips shut tightly together — he struggles to answer. “Gon,” he wants to speak, but he’s unable to do so, “Gon!” In his last effort to communicate his lips finally part. Even so, he’s still incapable of formulating any words. 

“…Jesus, kid…wake up.”

_Wake up?… Is he asleep?_

Gon’s eyes move swiftly behind closed eyelids — his fingers twitch as he slowly regains consciousness. “Fuckin' finally,” he hears someone mutter just as his mind starts to clear.

“Mmmmm,” Gon hums tiredly as he finally opens his eyelids, “Kite?”

“Who else?”

Gon sits up sluggishly, rubbing his eyes and blinking leisurely, “is it morning…already?”

His eyes eventually focus on his surroundings, taking in Kite’s distressed look, “you only slept three hours kid, but we have a problem,” at that Gon’s mind becomes completely alert, he’s never seen Kite look so troubled, “w-what happened?”

Kite sighs — standing up and opening his tent, “come outside,” he glances back at Gon, ” there was an avalanche.”

_Avalanche?_

Gon immediately stands up, grabbing his green jacket and zipping it up.

_Did he hear correctly?_

“An avalanche?” he asks while exiting his tent, expecting to squint at the light but finding none. 

_Right, he only slept three hours. So it’s probably around four in the morning._

Gon walks towards Kite, watching the rest of the group emerge from their respective tents. As he stands beside them, he’s about to ask more about the incident, but the sight in front of him answers his questions. The post-avalanche scene is far away, but still pretty visible. And what used to be a flat and smooth surface is now a chaotic mess of snow and fallen trees.

“Let's make sure there's no one hurt,” Monta suggests while retrieving a set of tools and backpacks. 

“Exactly,” Kite turns to look at the group, “Monta, Dinner, Gon,…you’re with me,” he accepts the backpack and shovel Monta provides, “we’ll go to the site — see if anyone needs help.” Gon and Dinner nod while receiving their own tools, “Spinner and Banana,” Kite shifts his gaze towards them, “you’ll also come with us."

"Spinner,” Kite hands her a two-way radio, “you’re in charge of communication.” Kite proceeds to grab a first aid kit, “Banana,” he hands her the kit, “you’re in charge of treatment,” and finally, he turns to face the last members of the group. “Lin and Podungo, you stay in here, in case someone’s in critical condition and we have to bring them back,” Kite hands Lin the other two-way radio, “pay attention to whatever Spinner says, and prepare the campsite,” they both nod in affirmation.

“Alright,” Kite adjusts his backpack while firmly clutching his shovel, “let’s go.”

* * *

Once they’re near the site, they all realize, with a heavy heart, that chances of survival were scarce. There are trees and massive boulders everywhere, meaning someone could’ve easily collided with one of them. And if someone, miraculously, survived the avalanche without slamming into something, chances are, they’re buried under the snow. And the best Kite’s group can do is get them out before they die from lack of oxygen or hypothermia. 

“Well, shit,” Kite mutters with a tinge of anxiety, “should’ve arrived sooner,” he shakes his head while looking at the ground, seemingly powerless. 

And Gon feels it too, this incapability of doing more.

_They arrived too late._

The scene in front of them practically screams ‘tragedy,’ and maybe if they’d noticed sooner, they could’ve helped more. 

But those are ‘what if’s’ scenarios. What matters most — is the present. What they’re able to do right now.

“Whatever…” Kite turns towards the group, his determined eyes a contrast to his previous behavior, “let’s move it, say if you find anything.”

They start searching for any signs of living creatures, movements of struggle, or faint breaths. They dig carefully to make sure they don’t accidentally hurt someone under the snow. And after fifteen minutes of looking around, they’re unable to find anybody. 

_Maybe nobody was near the avalanche_ , Gon hopes, still digging around and searching anxiously with his eyes.

His hands start to become colder, while the tip of his ears and nose are practically numb. His mind starts to race as he realizes how cold it must be under the snow. If he feels frozen now he can’t imagine how it must feel to be taken by an avalanche.

Gon shakes his head, praying no one is buried by the snow.

Then his hopes are shattered when Dinner _does_ find something. 

It was a small deer, in critical condition. Most of its legs are broken, and there's a pool of blood surrounding its head.

Kite crouches — taking its pulse but finding none.

The deer wasn’t breathing nor his heart beating.

“Dammit,” Kite mumbles, standing up and brushing his pants, “ _dammit_ ,” he repeats.

They all lower their heads — closing their eyes and praying for the creature to have a better life on the other side. 

Monta and Spinner move the deer to a less crowded area while the rest continue to search.

As Gon resumes his digging, his instincts immediately make him look farther from where they were — his eyes roaming around the surface while dropping his shovel. His gaze eventually stops in a certain area, and next thing he knows, his feet are moving forward.

“Gon?” he hears Kite ask, but he continues walking — advancing faster with each step. “I think someone's there,” Gon shouts back — deciding to sprint. 

He finally arrives where his eyes took him, looking at the ground for any signs of life. He feels his heart stop when the snow beneath him gently rises, almost unnoticeable.

“Kite!” he screams desperately — kneeling down and spreading the snow with his hands.

All at once, the rest of the team kneel beside him and help him dig — gasping in surprise when they eventually uncover a very shocking sight.

“ _The hell,_ ” Dinner whispers in astonishment, all of their eyes focused on the snow leopard lying on the ground.

But the fact that there was a snow leopard wasn’t surprising at all, more like exciting. The shock, though, came from finding the leopard embracing a human girl, like it was protecting her — and, to Gon's relief, both their chests were gently rising.

“Alright,” Kite claps his hands, gathering everyone’s attention, “we need to inspect them both, they’re probably unconscious, but the girl’s condition is worrying,” they all nod. “Their shared heat might’ve kept her warm for a while, but if we analyze the time she probably has hypothermia,” Kite moves to crouch behind the leopard, “okay, Gon,” he looks directly at him, “you take the girl back to the campsite with Spinner,” Gon nods and shifts to move beside the girl. “Dinner, Monta,” Kite continues, “we make sure the leopard is in good condition, but we’ll have to sedate it,” he finishes while they all hum in agreement. 

The group proceeds to separate the human girl from the leopard, Gon carrying and placing her on his back. “Lin,” Spinner calls through the radio, “we’re bringing back a girl to the campsite, prepare for possible hypothermia and dehydration,” she hands the radio to Dinner, “yours now.”

Gon adjusts the girl on his back and proceeds to walk back to the campsite. Spinner walks behind him while checking on the girl's vitals, “she’s really cold,” she observes — taking out a blanket from her backpack and placing it on top of her. Gon quickly glances behind him, looking back to the leopard on the snow, feeling a pang of disappointment on his chest. 

“You wanted to stay, right,” Spinner chuckles, “you have a girl on your back, yet you prefer a leopard.”

Gon frowns, returning his gaze forward, “I just…like cats,” he mumbles shyly, “and that was basically a big cat,” and Spinner starts cackling at that.

“…shut up,” Gon grumbles — smiling despite the situation. 

* * *

“Okay,” Kite examines the leopard, his hands exploring for any possible fractures. “I think he’s fine, but we need to move him to confirm.” He stands up, and Monta takes his place.

Kite looks up to see the retreating figures of Gon and Spinner, a small smile grazing his features.

 _Gon probably wanted to stay_ _—_ Kite thinks, shaking his head. 

He walks towards Banana, who's busy preparing the tranquilizer. “Let’s hope this dose is enough,” she mumbles while Kite inspects the first aid kit.

He starts rummaging through the various items — hoping they won’t need any of them — and, if he's being honest, he has no idea what to do with the leopard. There were _way too many_ questions whirling through his mind. 

_Was it protecting the girl?_

_If so, why?_

_What were they doing here?_

_Snow leopards shouldn’t_ _—_

“Um, Kite…guys,” Dinner calls out, worried, “I think…the leopard is waking up.”

“What?” Kite immediately stands up, looking at Banana to confirm the sedative was ready — she nods, and they both race towards the leopard.

“It’s twitching and breathing heavily,” Monta explains once they’re near the creature.

Kite observes how the once steady and calm rise of the thorax has accelerated into an erratic pace. The leopard starts trembling, and Kite quickly motions for the rest of the team to keep him in place so Banana's able to sedate it. 

As they move to immobilize the animal, something bizarre happens — something extremely out of the ordinary. The leopard starts shrinking, right before their eyes — it’s form changing in their presence, leaving them utterly speechless — astonished.

Its extraordinary body has weakened, reduced to a smaller build, to that of a cat. A beautiful cloud-like cat, that could almost get lost in the snow with its white coat. 

“T-that…that just happened…right?” Dinner mentions after a while, “I’m not hallucinating, right?”

“Let me do a double-take,” Banana says while looking away from the cat and then returning her gaze, “nope…still a cat.”

And Kite…he just stays there — paralyzed. Too stunned to properly react. He’s not able to fully digest the current situation — how a leopard can transform into a cat is beyond his comprehension. That being said, he’s the team's leader, so he needs to think of something as soon as possible — even if he can’t fully understand what’s happening. 

“Hey…hello?…Dinner…respond!” the voice coming through the radio gathers their attention, “ Dinner!”

“Yo, Dinner, snap out of it!” Kite commands, taking the fragile-looking cat into his arms, trying to keep it warm.

“Oh, right!” Dinner blinks out of his trance, smiling sheepishly, “sorry, kind of a weird situation, huh…let me just,” he grabs the radio — pushing onto a button and finally responding, “what’s up?”

“Finally, Jesus Christ…” Spinner mumbles from the other line, “um, ask Kite if we’re able to call the Association for a helicopter, the girl is definitely suffering from hypothermia and dehydration, plus, she’s unconscious, she needs better care before her condition worsens.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kite mutters while wrapping the cat with a blanket, “Spinner,” he says louder, “call for two helicopters, the first to arrive is yours, we’ll get in the other one with the rest of the equipment, don’t worry, your only task is to take care of the girl, alright?”

“Okay,” Spinner replies, " Gon, call for two helicopters … don't ask questions just do it…” they hear her clear her throat, “ how’s everything over there with the leopard,” she says with a clear voice.

“Let’s just say…” Kite looks down at the cat, “ we’re having _kind of_ an existential crisis over here.”

* * *

Gon was intrigued.

_Very intrigued._

When they arrived at the Hunter Association’s facility, Spinner told the chairman that Kite was stuck in a _peculiar situation_ . And Gon knew that the ‘peculiar situation’ had _something_ to do with the leopard. 

No.

Scratch that.

It had _everything_ to do with the leopard. He was sure of it. 

Now, don’t get him wrong, he's still concerned about the girl they saved, she was unconscious after all. But thankfully, she was in good hands now — in the skilled hands of Dr. Leorio. So Gon was able to carelessly daydream about the leopard, without feeling judged. The mystery was driving him crazy, and he couldn’t help but fidget around his chair. He just wanted to flee out of the treatment room and get the answers to all of his questions.

Unfortunately, Kite hadn't returned yet, and he still needed to give his own report to the chairman. 

“If you keep squirming in your chair, I’ll slap you,” Spinner glares down at him, clearly irritated with his behavior. 

“I can’t help it,” Gon whines, “why is Podungo taking so long with her report,” he pouts, “what if Kite’s already back and I’m stuck with the chairman.”

“Nothing you can do about it,” Spinner sighs — looking back at the hospital bed, “let’s just guard the girl, make sure she’s actually getting better.”

Gon furrows his brow, “…I hope she wakes up,” he comments softly, “she _is_ getting better, but Leorio mentioned she might stay unconscious for a while.”

“Well, her body’s exhausted,” she reasons.

“I know…but being unconscious is worrying, you never know their situation.” Gon huffs — annoyed that the current problem was out of his control, “what if…she had an important mission?” 

Spinner frowns at that, puzzled, “why would she?”

“Well,” Gon shifts around the chair, “isn’t it weird that she was found with a leopard in the middle of nowhere.”

“Mmmmm,” Spinner hums in thought — looking up at the ceiling, “ well yeah, _it is_ kinda weird.”

 _It’s extremely weird_ , Gon thinks.

Besides, there was something else that added a sprinkle of mystery to the whole story. He starts fishing around his pocket, trying to find the USB he took from the unknown girl.

You see — after Gon noticed the device dangling from the girl's necklace — he took an immediate interest in it. It seemed like an unusual object to place around one’s neck, especially if you happen to be traveling to the middle of nowhere. 

His fingers finally land on the object, and he visibly relaxes — glad he didn’t lose it.

Of course, he didn’t plan on stealing it. Nevertheless, he knew the Hunters would definitely confiscate it for investigation — after all, they took everything she had on her. And Gon knew it was the protocol to ensure their safety — yet, he couldn’t help but _feel_ that the USB shouldn't be in their possession. The girl should give her approval on who could and _could not_ look around her information. Therefore, once she wakes up, he’ll hand her the device. That’s precisely why he's worried about her current state, the USB on his pocket felt like a stolen item — burning guilt all the way through his leg. 

The door finally opened with Podungo stepping inside the room, “your turn Gon,” she smiles.

“Finally,” Gon exhales — getting up from his chair and practically running out the room.

Once he’s inside the office, he proceeds to verbally spill all the information of the last twenty-four hours. He knows he’s just blabbering incoherencies — but he couldn’t help it, Kite could be back any minute.

“Okay, okay,” chairman Netero laughs in amusement, interrupting his half-assed report, “I get that you want to see Kite as soon as possible, so you can stop.”

Gon’s mouth remains open for a moment — distracted by the interruption. Once he digests Netero’s words, he beams in delight, “so…I can go?”

The chairman chuckles. “Yeah, why not?" he shrugs, " I heard this report three times already, I'll let you go.”

“Great!” Gon grins, almost vibrating with enthusiasm. 

“Kite’s back,” Netero mentions, “ I think the helicopter landed about ten minutes ago, but they’re still hanging by the helipad.”

“But…” Gon frowns in confusion, “ they’ve already landed, so why are they still in there?”

“Something about a cat escaping…I don't know," the chairman shrugs with indifference — like he wasn't in charge of knowing everything that went down with the Hunters.

_A cat?_ Gon questions.

_Maybe Ikalgo’s cat escaped?_

He lets out a weak breath, too mentally tired to analyze the situation. There were _way too many_ things on his mind, and he just wanted answers. _H_ _onestly_.

“Well then,” Gon turns around to make his exit, “I’ll be going,” the chairman nods while he shuts the door. 

Once Gon's outside, he immediately rushes to the helipad. It was a bit far from where he was, and he wanted to arrive as soon as possible. 

He dashes through the corridors — throwing out a ‘sorry’ and ‘excuse me’ every time he almost slams into someone. He knew he was exaggerating with his enthusiasm, but what else could he do when things just started to get interesting. His life has been a series of predictable post-apocalyptic scenarios, the world too dull and gray to give him any enjoyable experiences. Gon yearned for more adventure and excitement, if only he just—

The universe answers his prayers, suddenly throwing him an unexpected curveball.

Gon stops abruptly at the sight of very unusual white hair.

Feathery snow-white hair.

Fluffy and soft-looking.

_It’s a boy._

Next thing Gon knows, he's unconsciously walking towards the boy — _carefully_ , so he won’t startle him. Gon's only able to see a profile, white hair covering the other boy's face as he crouches while extending a hand in front of him.

_What is he doing?_

A black cat walks into the frame, approaching the stranger's extended hand. 

_That Ikalgo’s cat_ _—_ Gon notices. _Maybe the boy wants to pet the cat?_

The cat takes a cautious step towards the crouching boy, sniffing his hand with curiosity. “Do you know where Alluka is?” the boy asks the cat when it finally nuzzles his hand. “No?" he tilts his head, "I guess you wouldn’t know,” he chuckles, softly stroking the pet. “You’re a cat after all…we’re good for nothing.” 

And Gon _would_ question the boys _peculiar_ monologue if he wasn't so entranced by porcelain skin. He couldn't help but stare at the delicate hands that gently pet the cat. The skin is pale and smooth — white like his hair. The boy could almost blend with the snow. Even his ears and tail are—

_Wait_. 

_Wait, wait, wait._

Gon does a double-take. 

The boy has — he has, ” y-you.…you have… cat ears,” Gon blurts out in wonder. 

And, all of a sudden, the pure white scenery dissolves into breathtaking shades of blue. The boy turns to look at him, _casually_ — seemingly knowing Gon was there the whole time. But Gon doesn’t care, not when he’s able to see the ocean and the sky through the boy's eyes. 

“Congratulations,” the blue-eyed stranger smiles sarcastically, “you’re not blind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see mistakes please point them out!:)
> 
> Sorry if it took time for Gon and Killua to finally meet, just wanted to get the plot of the story ready hehe
> 
> leave a comment if you can and wash your hands! love you all<3
> 
> ( when Killua's body is weak he immediately turns into a cat, but that will be explained later:) )


End file.
